Shower gels, body washes, cleansing lotions, and liquid soaps (hereinafter referred to collectively as “liquid cleansing compositions” irrespective of whether they are liquids, gels, lotions or foams), have grown increasingly popular in recent times. Such compositions typically comprise a mixture of surfactants as skin cleansing agents. The performance of these compositions may be modified by altering the interaction of the surfactants in the mixed surfactant system.
Existing shower gels, body washes, cleansing lotions, and liquid soaps, produce lather and leave a ‘slippery’ feel on the skin during rinsing and after rinsing. This slippery feel is perceived as an indicator of moisturization in regions such as North America and Europe. Bar soap, on the other hand, does not produce as much lather, but rinses off quickly and leaves a ‘squeaky clean’ feel. In regions where the use of bar soap is predominant, such as in Asia and Latin America, the slippery feel is perceived as difficult to clean and is undesirable.
It would be desirable to provide a liquid cleansing composition that is acceptable to bar soap users. In particular, it would be desirable to produce a liquid cleansing composition that has a reduced slippery feel on the skin without compromising lather production, such that it is perceived as quick to rinse as bar soaps.